pokemonacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
PokeProblems (Volume 2)
The second''' volume of the critically acclaimed PokeProblems''' was first revealed on Hello12's Profile on fanfiction.net. It was revealed that the second volume will contain 26 chapters, and premiere in 2019. Due to Hello 12 and Deutschland1871 feeling unhappy with the previous Volume 2, the story got a massive rewrite. PokeProblems takes place in an alternative universe of the Pokemon Academy franchise. The second volume will take place during the second half taking place during the second semester of the 2019-2020 school year. Main Cast Adults *Nintendo as Professor Denzel Birch - A nature-loving man who as the Pokemon Academy of Hoenn. He's a loveable goofball who studies Pokemon natures and is the Principal of the school. *Nintendo as Professor Josiah Elm - A scatterbrain and school guidance counselor, who is always trying to help his students out. Seniors (Class of 2019) *Mara the Wolf as Hitoshi Makoto - A loner and protective of his sisters. *The Imprisoned of Hell as Takamaru Hagoromo - A normally quiet individual who really doesn't seem to take much interest in the events going on around him. *Golem2.76 as Josh Smith - A smart guy with a love for biology. *Classic Gone Retro as Samael - A mysterious young boy who is troubled, who Anderson has taken a liking too. Juniors (Class of 2020) *WaqueKoala2.0 as Grace Johnson - A girl who can causes trouble if she finds anything boring. *[[FrostSlider|'FrostSlider']]' as Derek Snyder' - A quiet and closed boy who is off from the world often coming off as shy. (NEW) *[[I love reading123453|'I love reading123453']]' as Pippen' - A boy who mostly hangs out with his Pokemon and continues his endless training to become a battler. (NEW) *[[ExecutionerSting|'ExecutionerSting']]' as Jason McCafferey' - A lonely boy with an inferiority complex. (NEW) *[[Angelic Tay|'Angelic Tay']]' as '[[Leona-June Rogers|'Leona-June Rogers']] - An awkward girl who tends to space out. (NEW) Sophomores (Class of 2021) *n00bsleyr as Dakota Moore - A out and proud, lesbian girl with a big heart and caring personality, who is insecure about her body. *SniperSnip1000 as Quinten Lee Valora - A boy with an anger problem who is usually kind, unless given a reason to hate somebody. *pokegabert as Chroma Aether-Ore - A calm, calculating boy who likes to keep to himself. *Deutschland1871 as Ross Huot - A chill kinda guy, who is dealing with the loss of his sister. *Classic Gone Retro as Anderson Myan - A notorious bookworm who also excels at writing a story effortlessly and dealing with being the student council president. *[[Nintendogolfer|'Nintendogolfer']]' as Alex Mallinger' - A kind hearted, laid back, guy who is fun to be around. (NEW) Freshman (Class of 2022) *Mara the Wolf as Misaki Akane - A bit of an ice queen who will stay out of the way to avoid confrontation. *R3dLuv3Singin as Khuzaimah "Khu" Minami - A weird and quiet person, who lacks a lot of emotion, who has found out that he was kidnapped when he was young. *MaMcMu as Cole Heartleaf - A socially awkward and who has a knack for history and cake. *Musicromo as Enzo Walker - A boy who is rude to those he doesn't know yet. *Musicromo as Miya Brunson - A girl who will try her hardest to make friends with everyone even if they keep pushing her away. *[[Sharp|'Sharp']]' as Alyssa' - A fiery feminist who is loud and outspoken about what she believes in. (NEW) *[[Hello 12|'Hello 12']]' as Aiesha Lawrence -' A strong independent woman, who doesn't need no man. (NEW) Recurring Cast Adults *Nintendo as Shauntal - 9th and 10th grade English teacher. *Nintendo as Bill - 9th grade Pokemon World History teacher. *Nintendo as Lt. Surge - Another history teacher. *Nintendo as Crasher Wake - One of the schools gym teachers. *Nintendo as Liza - Grace's mother. *Nintendo as Maxie - 9th grade Math teacher. *Mara the Wolf as Jina Akemi - A girl doesn't have good people skills and Misaki and Hitoshi's older sister. Chapters This volume will have 26 chapters. https://www.fanfiction.net/~hello12 Trivia *Takamaru Hagoromo will get held back because Hello12 has more that he wants to do with his character.https://www.fanfiction.net/~hello12 *This volume will take place during the second semester of the 2018-2019 school year and was originally also take place during summer 2019.https://www.fanfiction.net/~hello12 *Chapters in this volume are named after songs, movies, televison shows and video games.https://www.fanfiction.net/~hello12 *The volume was completely rewritten, and production began in 2019.https://www.fanfiction.net/~hello12 *A lot of friendships where torn apart because Hello12 felt Volume 1 went through Early Installment weirdness, so decided to come up with new ones. Reference Category:Pokemon Academy: PokeProblems Category:Volumes Category:Volume 2 Category:Volume 2 (PokeProblems)